


Awkward Position

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang wakes up in a very awkward position after having to share a bed with Hawkeye and he needs to solve his problem before she wakes up. Royai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Position

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account on 7-11-2013. Hi this is my second FMA Royai fanfiction and I'm really excited to be writing again, I really loved all the feedback I got on my last story and wanted to continue :)

Roy's POV

It's not that uncommon for me to travel to different headquarters across the country. It could be for in-detail reports, meetings, lectures, things of that sort. Hawkeye, as my bodyguard, will of course always come with me. She is able to drive me there and back within a day so it's always been an extremely efficient way of doing things. However this time nothing has been going right. We got to our destination only for the lecture to last five hours, then once I finally got out, halfway on the trip back the car blew a tire so we had to walk all the way to the nearest location. Did I mention it was pouring down rain too?

It turned out that the nearest location was a decent looking hotel. Once we got inside, Hawkeye went to the elderly man at the front desk and requested to use the telephone so she could contact Fuery and have him pick us up in another car. I sat in one of the old wooden rocking chairs while watching her talk on the phone. About halfway though the conversation I could tell something wasn't going as she had planned because her eyebrows furrowed together before she went back to her normal, stoic facial expression. She continued to talk for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone and making her way towards me.

"Sir, Fuery informed me that due to the impending hail storm they are unable to send a car out to get us." she said looking down at me while water from her body was dripping onto the floor. She was still completely soaked.

I got up from the chair and looked at the front desk, "So are we going to have to stay here for a night?" I asked her.

"It appears so. Fuery asked the office woman and she said it was alright for us to use the money we were given in case of emergencies, so we have $50" she said pulling out the wallet with the money

We made our way up to the man at the front desk, his name tag read 'Zackary', he was staring at Hawkeye rather lewdly for such an old man. Once I started talking I was able to get his stare away from her chest.

"Hello we are interested in renting a two bed room" I said knowing full well we wouldn't be able to get two separate rooms for $50.

"I'm afraid we're out of rooms with two beds." he said

" Do you have any of your single bed rooms have a couch?" Hawkeye asked, irritation heavily lacing her voice.

"I'm afraid not, but if you're so against sleeping with each other then the pretty lady could always sleep in my personal bed." he said suggestively

Before Hawkeye had a chance to respond I shoved the money in his direction and growled, "We're perfectly fine with a single bed room." I pulled Hawkeye close to my side for dramatic effect. He'd get his hands singed to a crisp before he laid them on her. I could feel her look at me quizzically before the man started talking again.

"If you say so, here's the key to room 27." he handed me the key before facing Hawkeye, "But always remember the offers still up." he said with a wink.

"I'm positive that won't be neccessary." she stated as she started following me down the hallway to our room.

Our room was at the very end of the hallway and as soon as I opened the door I knew this was going to be a long night. Right in the middle of the room was a normal sized twin bed. I had atleast been expecting a queen size where there would be a few inches between us, but with this bed there is absolutely no way to avoid touching. There is no way she's going to like this. We walked into the room and I made sure to lock the door before scanning the room. It was a very basic room with one bed, a phone on a nightstand, and a bathroom. No couch, no cot, nothing. I decide to bring it up first.

"I can sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." I said waiting for her response

"That's not necessary sir, I am more than willing to sleep on the floor." she stated as if it was the obvious choice.

I decided to bring up the third option, " I bet the bed would fit both of us. I promise to keep my hands to myself if you do." I offer with a smirk

She looked at me for a few seconds, then at the bed, then back at me, "Okay." she said with a shrug

That was unexpected. I was thought I was going to be shot for even mentioning the idea. I make my way towards my side of the bed and start to sit down when she interrupts me.

"Sir, don't sit on the bed, your clothes are still soaking wet."

I look down and notice she's completely right, both her and I are literally dripping on the floor.

"It's 23:00, we should really get rest for tomorrow. Are we going I wait for our clothes to dry?" I ask not understanding why she's all the sudden looking embarrassed.

"Since our clothes are so thick they will take a few hours to dry and since we didn't bring any overnight clothes with us I think our only option is to strip down into the driest clothes we have and hang the wet ones in the shower to dry." she said

I immediately felt stupid for thinking of that earlier and realized she was right. Then I thought about what the situation actually was. I am going to be laying near naked in bed with a near naked Riza Hawkeye. I can feel my face flushing red and want to get into the bathroom before she can notice.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go change first then when I'm done I'll lay facing the wall so you can come out in privacy." I said over my shoulder for her to hear.

I can hear her say, "Thank you sir" before I close the bathroom door. I look in the mirror and know off the bat my blue uniform coat and pants are definitely too wet for the bed. After I take them off and rest them on the shower rod I inspect the rest of my clothes. My boxers were dry enough, not that there was any way I'd take those off, but my white T-shirt is pretty drenched. If my undershirt is this bad, that means Hawkeye's black turtleneck is too. After hanging up my shirt I'm just left in the boxers. I leave the bathroom and make my way towards the bed. I hear her take her turn and I do exactly what I said I would by facing the wall. I inch towards the side of the bed to make sure she has enough room.

It takes a few minutes but then I hear the door creak open and Hawkeye's timid footsteps towards the bed. I don't look up but I lean my head near my shoulder, "Did I leave enough room for you?"

"Yes, thank you sir." she replies before getting under the covers. I can immediately feel her back pressed up against mine and I can tell she had to get just into her underwear and bra.

"You don't have to call me sir all the time." I say trying to distract myself from the inviting heat radiating from her body.

"Goodnight Colonel." is what I get in a sleep laced reply.

"Goodnight Hawkeye." I yawned out. It took around half an hour for me to finally stop focusing on her body and submitting to sleep.

That was until I got the great wakeup call of getting elbowed in the face. My eyes shot open and I tried to press my hand against where I was hit but my hand wouldn't move off my stomach. When I looked down it became immediately clear why it wouldn't move. It was smashed in between Riza Hawkeye's body and my own. I can feel my eyes practically bulge out of my skull as I look at the position I'm in.

While we were sleeping we must've shifted around because somehow she ended up on top of me, with the blanket thrown on the floor. One of her legs is pressed flush against my groin and the other is pressed firmly against the side of my thigh. Her crotch is on the top of my leg and everytime she squirms or moves around I can feel the pulsating in my lower regions becoming more demanding. Her breasts are smashed against my chest, giving me a great view of her abundant cleavage. Her head is resting in the crook of my neck and with every exhale I can feel her warm breath. One hand is tangled in my hair and the other is innocently laying on the bed.

How we got into this position with neither of us waking up I'll never know. All I know is right now I have a major boner and with how close she is, if she wakes up she will most definitely feel it. And then she will shoot me with no mercy.

With how lit up the room is I'm going to assume its a little past 5:30. Dawn couldn't have been too long ago. The alarm she set will go off at 6:00 and our escorts should be coming around that time. So my time to get out of this situation is dwindling by the second.

I can't just try to pry her off of me because then she'll for sure wake up and if she wakes up and my hands are all over her I'll get shot. Wow a lot of these outcomes result with me having bullet wounds. I don't know if it is more worthwhile to calm my erection or get her off. "Armstrong shirtless, Major Hughes, Edward Elric and his shrimp face, dead dogs" My plan of calming myself down is working...but then she moves.

I feel the grip on my hair tighten and her body shifts by pressing against my own. What was worst was the throaty moan that was right near my ear. I bite my lip to surpress a moan of my own and now my problems back and throbbing worse than ever. Okay so that plans not going to be working with her doing this. Maybe if I get the blanket off of the floor and bundle it around our middles she'll just assume its a hard patch of blanket. I move my leg that's not being straddled, over the side of the bed. I feel around the floor with my toes for a while until I hit a soft patch. I crinkle up my toes and get a firm grip on it and as I'm raising my leg bringing the blanket to us she decides to move again.

The leg she had pressed against my side has moved up so now it's by my waist. As she does this her whole body moves upward a little bit. Her other leg is now even more firmly pressed against my pounding erection and her breast have moved from my chest to being pressed up on my collarbone, pretty much right in my face. She just had to make another sound too, this time it was a whine mixed with a moan. I freeze and wait a second and I hear her giggle softly but she's definitely still asleep. Well I'm glad she's having a freaking fantastic dream.

I let out the breath I had been holding and continue with moving the blanket. I drape it over her shoulders and bundle the rest in between my legs. I strain my head to get a look at the clock on the nightstand, 5:57. Thank god, I think I'm safe. If I pretend to be asleep she'll just feel awkward and climb off of me.

I close my eyes and listen to someone talking to the elderly man in the hallway. Must be checking someone in. That's what I think until our door slams open, scaring the just woken up Hawkeye. Her first instinct was to grab the gun off of her nightstand but the force of her movement knocks our tightly tangled bodies onto the floor with a loud thud. I landed right on top of her, and when I open my eyes I realize that our faces were so close that our lips were pressed firmly together. I quickly stood up and flipped the blanket over her and turned to see who our intruder was. I feel like the pervert hotel keeper would've been better.

Standing right in the doorway with ear to ear smirks on their faces were Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc.

"Roy! I'm so happy you've finally found yourself a wife! If you just needed a free hotel stay you could've told me, no need to fake a car breakdown." Hughes beamed

"Hey Mustang, I see you're standing at attention this morning." Havoc teased, motioning to my boxers.

The smirks were wiped right off their faces when they saw me reach for my ignition gloves.

Snap


End file.
